The present invention relates to an automotive fuel pump for use with a gasoline fuel injection system. In order to achieve proper performance of a fuel injection system, it is necessary that the pump supply only liquid fuel, not vapor-contaminated fuel, to the fuel injectors. A pump according to the present invention will easily rid itself of vapor so as to furnish good quality liquid fuel to the fuel injectors, with high efficiency unimpaired by excessive pumping losses resulting from turbulence.